Masked Men
by BGR
Summary: *CHAPTER 6 UP!* We finally have the girl trio heading for Queen Yelan's castle. When they get there, another attack is made on the group, but what happens? S+S AND E+T!!!!!
1. Who are the masked men?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, OK?! But I wish I did. They're so kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: This story takes place in times where there are kings and such. When this first starts out, you might not be able to tell. BTW, this idea was started from The TurquoiseCow's digimon fanfic, The Dark Bandit.  
  
1 PROLOGUE  
  
Short auburn hair flowed in a light breeze as she walked in her garden. Emerald green eyes shone as she watched the same color dance in the sunlight and shadow of the trees. Hands folded behind her as she walked quietly in the peace of the garden, she was the picture of nobility. Her ears perked up as she heard her name being called.  
  
" Sakura!" a graceful and musical voice called out again. " If your head wasn't attached to your shoulders, you'd lose it. I kept calling your name but you weren't listening." Sakura turned to face her best friend, a girl with long ebony locks that flowed to her waist and amethyst eyes to match her hair, which contrasted lightly with her pale complexion.  
  
" Hi, Madison. I'm sorry I couldn't hear you calling my name. I was dreaming," Sakura replied. Madison grinned teasingly.  
  
" Was it about Julian?" she asked innocently. Sakura heated up as if a sudden fever had attacked her.  
  
" Madison! Please don't say it that loud! Julian's inside with Tori and he might hear you!" Sakura cried out quietly. Madison still grinned.  
  
" So was I dead center?" she asked. Sakura nodded, defeated. No use hiding it from Madison, she'd find out one way or another, might as well tell her outright before she dug for information. Madison jumped. " I knew it! You have a crush on him! You should tell him Sakura," she said, still holding the calm composure she always held around her.  
  
" But what if Julian doesn't feel the same way?" Sakura worried that even though she liked him, Julian would probably think that she would just get over her little crush, or maybe that she was just like a little sister to him. ' How will I get over the humiliation of that?' Sakura thought to herself, lowering her head so she could only see the ground and her feet sticking slightly out of her long light cherry skirts. Madison giggled lightly at her friend's reaction.  
  
" Since when did you care what others think about you?" Madison teased. Sakura looked up.  
  
" Come on Madison, let's go shopping. I don't want to stay home, where I'll probably end up being teased by Tori," she said. Madison agreed. Together, they set off for the market.  
  
Several hours later…  
  
" I can't believe we got so much shopping done! Why did you buy so much cloth Madison? I think you might have bought out the entire store," Sakura stated.  
  
" It's to make you dresses, Sakura. Since I don't have anything else to do, I'll practice my hobby," she replied.  
  
" But did you really need that much cloth?" Sakura asked. Madison nodded. They were halfway to Sakura's mansion, when men dressed in black ninja clothes popped out from the trees (Just imagine shadowkahn from Jackie Chan Adventures. I think they match the bad guy rep). Sakura and Madison huddled together, the men closing in on them. One of them took out a long thin sword and charged it at Sakura. Sakura screamed and closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the metal to pierce her body. A clash sounded, but the stab didn't come. Sakura opened her eyes. Standing before her was another man, protecting her. A dark forest green shirt (Like a pirate's loose shirt) matched his black pants. Brown armored boots blended in, almost impossible to see where it started. A wide-brimmed black hat, circled with a dark forest green ribbon, covered his face, while a black mask covered his eyes (Sorta like Tuxedo Mask's from Sailor Moon). A long black cape adorned his shoulders, as it billowed behind him. A shriek cried out as suddenly, Sakura remembered Madison. She swiveled around to find her friend being snatched up by one of the ninja men.  
  
" Madison!" Sakura cried out. Another figure fell from the trees, he was like Sakura's savior, except dark navy blue replaced the forest green. He knocked out the ninja carrying Madison, and she fell into his arms. He gently placed her down onto the ground before pulling out a sword and battling the ninja men. Sakura ran over to Madison and they stayed close together. The fight was still raging when the ninja men, jumped up simultaneously and disappeared into thin air. The other two, stared off angrily at the spot where they had vanished. Sakura stood up and pulled up Madison as well. The men must have suddenly remembered them, as they pivoted to face the women. Sakura saw her savior, had intense amber eyes and dark cinnamon locks peeping out from underneath the hat. He was lightly tanned, unlike Madison's hero, who had sapphire eyes, and dark bluish tinged black hair contrasting with his pale complexion. Sakura stared at them, but before she could ask a question, they jumped up and disappeared.  
  
Sakura stood still on the spot. Madison alongside her.  
  
' Who were they?' they thought to themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry for such a short beginning but I had to rush this so I don't have to postpone it again! Please review! I need to know which way to lead this story!  
  
BGR 


	2. Evil or not?

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: OK, sorry but I think I might make it so that Eli/Eriol is the full reincarnation of Clow Reed. Oh yeah, an there aren't any Clow cards, or maybe there are, I gotta check. @__@ Oy, all this hurts my head…  
  
My thanks to…  
  
Alimoe  
  
Diana@Lineelu2001  
  
Yvonne aka evee  
  
Gryfon01  
  
And kitsuneboy for reviewing my fic!  
  
CHAPTER 1: Evil or not?  
  
In a black room, with no light, a figure laughed at the scene before it. The girls' saviors were staring off at space angrily. The one in forest green was exceptionally angry, particularly at the mastermind behind the attack.  
  
" Well, 'little wolf', let's see exactly how far you'll go for your 'cherry blossom'," the pictures shifted into the face of Sakura. Next, it focused on the one in dark blue. " Don't think I've forgotten you, 'Clow', or your little 'plum blossom'." The figure grinned mischievously, " How quaint. Two little saviors in love with two little blossoms." A staff appeared in the dark, before it was grasped tightly by the figure.  
  
" Don't worry, heroes," the figure said, " I'm not going to crush your blossoms. In fact, I have an interest in them (Not in the perverted way you hentais). As long as you shall protect them, I will continue my barrage on your blossoms, until you confess."  
  
~*~*~(Just after the heroes have disappeared)  
  
" Sakura, do you think they mean any harm?" Madison asked gingerly, still shocked by the attack. Sakura hook her head.  
  
" For some strange reason, I felt safe with the man in green. He…he has such deep amber eyes, I…I feel like I've known him before, but I can't seem to remember," Sakura replied softly into the wind, like she was speaking to herself.  
  
" I think I know how you feel. The man in blue, he looked so much like me, but I know that I don't have a brother, but I also felt protected with him. His eyes nearly drowned me in its watery depths. I seem to know him, but I know that I would never forget those sapphire orbs if I've ever seen them before, but I feel as if I have," Madison answered. Madison shook her head, then picked up their stuff, which was scattered on the ground. Both girls picked them up, occasionally looking up at the spot where their rescuers disappeared. Sakura picked up some of Madison's fabrics. She touched something exquisite, and she gasped.  
  
*~*~*(Flashback)  
  
A dress of light cherry blossom pink danced before her eyes, swirled to the movement of a waltz. She saw an older version of her, dancing with a boy the same age as the older Sakura, who had dark hair but his face was indistinguishable. The older Sakura seemed to know him and like him, though. Then a light plum blossom purple colored fabric caught Sakura's eye. An older version of Madison, dancing in the arms of another dark- haired boy the same age as older Sakura's partner. Madison was enjoying herself too, to Sakura's surprise.  
  
*~*~*(Flashback ends)  
  
Sakura stepped back. She saw the familiar surroundings of the road and trees around her. Madison looked up.  
  
" Is something wrong Sakura?" she asked her best friend. Sakura shook her head, then looked down. A dress exactly like the one in her vision was laying on the ground. Sakura picked it up. Was this an omen? A sign of what's about to happen? Or is it a warning of impending danger? To avoid the man she was dancing with? Sakura turned towards her friend. Madison was still staring at Sakura, who was holding the dress. Madison's eyes widened.  
  
" Sakura, where did you get that dress? It matches you so perfectly!" Madison squealed. Sakura was shocked.  
  
" You mean you didn't buy this?" Sakura asked. Madison stopped. She shook her head.  
  
" I would have remembered, because it matches you. You mean you didn't buy it yourself?" Madison answered. Sakura shook her head this time. Sakura looked over at the rest of the fabrics on the ground. There was one that looked exactly like Madison's dress in the vision…right on the ground next to Madison!  
  
" Madison! Look! That was your dress in my vision!" Sakura said. Madison looked at the dress. The same color, the same size, the same design even.  
  
" Your vision? When did you have a vision?" Madison asked.  
  
" Just before, when I touched this dress, " Sakura replied, holding out her dress. Madison picked up her dress. Then fell back to the ground, still clutching it.  
  
" I…I think I know what you mean," Madison replied. " The only thing is…who gave it to us? And why?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OK! This is it! Please review! Thanks again for your reviews (People I mentioned earlier)  
  
BGR 


	3. Lily's extraordinary gift

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay but I was really busy trying to pull together a lotta stuff that came up. I would like to thank:  
  
Diana@Lineelu2001  
  
1 Taiora  
  
Yvonne  
  
Daphne Li  
  
And Alimoe for reviewing my fic. Thanks you guys!  
  
CHAPTER 2: Lily's extraordinary gift  
  
Sakura thought hard. Whoever had sent their henchmen after them had to have a reason for doing so. But what did the vision have to do with it? Was the mastermind behind the attack in the vision? Or was it just a coincidence? Either way, there was at least one mystery at hand. An image of her savior appeared in her mind. Who was this masked man? Did he mean any harm? Why did he help her? Sakura shook her head. There are too many questions at the moment. She'll need to solve them one at a time when the time comes. She needed to concentrate on finding out who those masked men were. Were they in her vision, hidden among the other people? Since Sakura couldn't answer that right now, she gathered up the rest of the items that had been dropped and headed back to her house with Madison.  
  
"Tori would kill if he found out that someone meant you harm, Sakura," Madison said as they were walking back to the house. Sakura sighed. " I just hope he doesn't find out who really meant you harm. If he does, they're dead meat." Sakura nodded.  
  
" Even if the person did mean harm to me, I'm sure they had a reason. Maybe I did something wrong to them in the past," Sakura replied. Madison shook her head.  
  
" Who could you have harmed? You're too nice to everybody," Madison answered. Sakura remained silent. Her ears picked up a faint sound of crying. She looked up. Madison must have heard it too. They followed the sound to a girl, crying underneath a willow tree. The girl had blue-violet hair of a brilliant light shade. Her skin glowed like apple blossoms among the darkness of the shadows of the willow tree. Sakura walked up to her.  
  
" Excuse me," Sakura interrupted. The girl stopped crying and looked up, her luminous turquoise eyes deadened by sadness. " Are you okay?" The girl shook her head. " What's wrong?" The girl started crying again.  
  
" My brother was taken away. Now I'm all alone. The people who took my brother had taken each of my family members because of a debt that we couldn't repay," the girl sobbed. Sakura and Madison were shocked. The girl was their age, but she looked defenseless, weak, and fragile.  
  
" Is there any way we can help you?" Madison asked. The girl shook her head.  
  
" Where do you live?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I don't live anywhere. My brother and I traveled in hopes of escaping the people who tried to capture us. But they caught up with us and they took my brother. I'm the youngest, and the last to be taken," the girl replied. Sakura had an idea.  
  
" Why don't you stay in my house? We have more than enough room and I'm sure Tori won't mind," Sakura said. The girl looked up.  
  
" Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," the girl answered hesitantly. Sakura shook her head.  
  
" You won't be bothering us. And you won't be intruding. After all, I'm inviting you," Sakura replied. The girl smiled lightly.  
  
" Thank you," the girl said.  
  
" You're welcome," Sakura responded. " Oh! I forgot to ask your name."  
  
" My name's Lily. What about you two?" Lily asked.  
  
2 Half an hour later…  
  
" I want to thank you again Sakura, for letting me stay at your house. And for caring enough to help me," Lily said. Sakura shook her head.  
  
" You're welcome. You don't have to keep thanking me. It was my pleasure," Sakura answered. Lily slipped off something from her finger. She held it out to Sakura. It was a ring, made of gold with a swirling gem that changed colors depending on certain times.  
  
" I want you to have this. It's a very special ring, and it holds a secret, but I can't tell you yet. Maybe someday, I will," Lily said. Sakura took the ring gently.  
  
" Are you sure you want me to have it? It looks very special to you. I don't want to take this if somebody important gave this to you," Sakura replied. Lily shook her head.  
  
" If anyone should have it, it's you. I'm sure of it. Don't worry, it'll be useful at times," Lily answered. " See there are different colors all the time, even if they look the same as before. See, white means you're at peace. Blue means sadness, red means anger, pink means love, yellow is happiness, purple means a true friend is nearby, green means someone likes you, and orange means someone close to you is hiding a secret from you. Black means evil or someone untrustworthy is close, and brown seems to be a multitude of emotions raging in you, too fast to be shown. Different colors between two certain colors like blue-purple means you're mixed between sadness and a dear friend. Different shadings like a dark blue means you're really sad. Lighter shadings means it's not very strong, like if it's light pink then you just have a crush on them, but if it turns dark like a reddish pink then you're deep in love."  
  
Sakura stood there, glancing at the ring and staring at Lily. " I can't keep this ring. It's obviously very powerful and I'm sure it's very important to you," Sakura argued. Lily shook her head vigorously.  
  
" If I would give it to anyone, it would be you. I already know more than enough from that ring. Madison wouldn't need it. I'm sure she's well informed about what happens everywhere. I really think you should use it Sakura, not because you're dumb or stupid, but because you're like a child, young and blind to the world's evils and secrets. It'll prove useful I'm sure of it," Lily said. " Please, keep it. For me?" Sakura took one look at Lily's luminous turquoise eyes and agreed. After all, who could deny a friend? Lily smiled brightly and giggled. She pulled another ring off her finger and gave it to Madison. It was exactly like Sakura's. Madison gaped at it.  
  
" Not that I think you're dumb or that you need it, but beside the uses, it's not such a bad-looking ring anyway," Lily said. Madison smiled lightly and wore it. Both the rings glowed a bright pink/yellow/purple/white with a small tinge of orange. The colors flashed at every glance, each color taking a turn in the spotlight. All the girls smiled. They continued on their way to Sakura's house, which was just down the path.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm very very very very very sorry for the long update but I was extremely busy! I'll try to update every week, but no promises.  
  
BGR 


	4. An Invitation

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill. I don't own CCS, never had never will.  
  
A/N: Thanks to: Silver-Cherry, angelove, Ayana, Taiora, Alimoe, star, and eevee for reviewing my fic.  
  
CHAPTER 3: An Invitation  
  
Sakura walked past the guards circling around her home. A stately mansion stood upon the hill, with trees surrounding the building. Sakura went right through the front door and went in search of her brother.  
  
" Tori! Tori! Where are you? I want you to meet a friend of mine! Where are you?!" Sakura shouted through the halls. She was pissed off. " When I want you to disappear, you're always popping up somewhere near me, but when I need you, you're nowhere to be found!" Lily, who was beside Sakura, walking down the halls, giggled. Lily could tell that Sakura and her brother really meant something to each other. Even though they sound as though they wanted each other out of the other's business, Lily could tell both of them took comfort in the fact that there was always someone they could rely on right outside the door. Sakura continued searching for her brother, until someone's shout was heard.  
  
" Would you stop yelling? I'm trying to study here!" Tori's voice wafted over from the library. Sakura ran there, hoping to find Julian. As they neared the library door, someone was headed out.  
  
" Julian!" Sakura cried out. He looked up. A gentle smile appeared.  
  
" Hey Sakura. Who's your friend?" he asked. Sakura smiled brightly.  
  
" This is Lily. Lily, meet Julian," Sakura introduced. Lily shook hands lightly with Julian. " Hey Julian, is Tori still in there?"  
  
" As a matter of fact, yeah. He's looking for something. By the way, someone delivered a message for you," Julian replied. " I'm going to the kitchen (Sakura sweatdrops) see you a little later. I need a snack." Lily watched as he went down the hall and disappeared.  
  
" Does he always eat a lot?" Lily asked. Sakura nodded. " Come on, let's go inside. I want to meet your brother." They entered the vast library, light filtered through the drapes, hitting upon the many books stored in the library. A rolling sound came at them, a ladder on wheels, with Tori at the top.  
  
" What do you want, squirt?" Tori asked, not paying much attention to Sakura, his nose searching for something in the book. Sakura pulled out Lily from behind a bookcase, which Lily was looking at the books, and introduced Lily to her brother.  
  
" Tori, this is Lily, she's a friend of mine," Sakura said. Lily was staring around her in awe, trying to look at everything. Tori glanced at her and noticed her hidden passion for books. Lily's turquoise eyes shone with delight when she saw books. Tori held out one hand to shake Lily's, while Sakura tried to wake Lily from her trance. Lily absently placed a hand behind her back, thinking her hand was inches away from Tori's but, Sakura had to pull Lily's hand towards her brother's before they shook the other's hand for a few moments. Sakura was satisfied with the introduction and left Lily to her daydream. Tori was still searching for something. " Tori, Lily was left alone outside and she was constantly traveling with her brother to avoid getting captured, but now, her brother's gone and she has nowhere left to go. Do you think she can stay with us?" Sakura asked, quietly to her brother, in an attempt to talk with her brother, but not to break Lily from her dream. Tori thought about it for some time before he gave his answer.  
  
" Fine, she can stay with us. Give her one of the guest rooms. I'll contact Dad and tell him that we have a visitor," Tori answered. Sakura hugged him. Tori smiled lightly. "Oh, and here's your message," Tori replied as he held out an envelope from his pocket.  
  
" Thanks, Tori. If you didn't keep annoying me and calling me 'squirt', you would probably be the perfect brother," Sakura said jokingly.  
  
" Thanks a lot, squirt," Tori huffed. Sakura giggled.  
  
" Just kidding," Sakura answered before she raced out of the library with a dazed Lily in hand. Tori chuckled softly before he went back to searching for whatever he was looking for.  
  
In a guest room upstairs…  
  
Lily looked at the guest room she had been given. There was a main room, where there was a table, including writing and drawing supplies, comfy looking chairs, carpeting on the floor with a rug in the middle, and a big wide space in the room in the middle. There were doors leading off to different rooms. One connected to the bedroom, a bed with a canopy and curtains stood in the middle with a chest at the foot, a vanity stood against the wall, opposite the window, a door leading to the bathroom, and a linen closet on the opposite side of the room. Another door lead to a small walk-in closet, and two other doors led to the next door rooms. Most of the guest room was colored in pastel hues, obviously meant for a feminine girl. Lily took out a pouch that was hanging underneath her thin cape and took out a heart shaped golden locket. She opened it up, with a picture of her two best friends when she was young and one of her older brother when he was 10. Her two best friends, two boys that were taller than her, but was still the same age, peered up at her. The gentle one had a knowing smile on his face, although it could easily be mistaken as a brotherly one or a gentle one. The protective one had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Her brother's blue hair fell over his gentle purple eyes and his tan matched his black outfit. Lily's sad and worried face hardened with will and anger.  
  
" I will get back my family, and someday, I'll return to my best friends," she said as she looked out the window to watch the sunset.  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have a little hint in here that'll prove Lily's connected with the CCS gang! You just have to find it and figure it out. I think it's pretty obvious though. ^^;, guess I can't make hidden clues in this fic.  
  
BGR 


	5. Sakura's invitation

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill, I don't wanna have to repeat it all the time.  
  
A/N: I want to thank  
  
Ayana-chan  
  
Nikki B  
  
And Taiora for reviewing my fic. Here's Chapter 4! I think I should start using Japanese names for everybody now, because later in the story, it'll work better. Sorry if I didn't use it from the start, but I didn't figure I would need the names in Japanese.  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
  
Sakura had went to her room after she had led Lily to her new room. She remembered the envelope in her hand and stared at it. It couldn't be from her father because her father never used a green and blue seal. He always used a pink one of a cherry blossom for his messages to her. The seal was definitely not a pink flower. There was a green wolf standing in attack and a strange blue symbol behind it. Sakura pealed the seal off the back of the envelope and placed it over her dresser, in case she needed it to identify who sent it. She opened the envelope and read the letter that was sent.  
  
To Lady Sakura and Lady Tomoyo,  
  
I have just been informed by one of my chefs that you and your friend were attacked on your way home from shopping. I would like you to come to my castle and stay here until the danger is over. I sense that this person has strong magic and great determination to complete his mission. I wish I could help you from afar but I sense it would be too risky and dangerous. Please understand that I do not want to take you away from your home if I could, but it would be extremely dangerous if your attackers were to return. You will stay here for as long as the attackers remain at large, which could take a matter of years, but your safety comes first. You will stay inside the castle, where guards posted around the palace and on the grounds can watch for your attackers, but you are free to wander around the town with proper permission.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Queen Yelan  
  
  
  
Sakura was amazed that Queen Yelan would be informed so fast that Sakura and Tomoyo had been attacked. She then remembered that Lily was staying here. ' How can I just leave Lily here when I just brought her here? It wouldn't be fair to her,' Sakura thought. Then she had an idea. ' Why not bring her to the castle too? I'm sure Queen Yelan wouldn't mind if we explained it to her. And if Lily can't stay, we can have Touya pick her up,' Sakura thought brightly. She ran back to the library, but then hesitated. Sakura hadn't told Touya yet that she had been attacked, and if she did, she was sure he was going to hunt down the very person who had tried to hurt her. But she needed to tell her brother that she was going to Queen Yelan's castle, and that needed a reason to be attached to the visit. Touya wasn't going to accept that Queen Yelan felt like just inviting her to the castle. Sakura quietly stepped into the library and went to find her brother again. He was still reading but this time, it was another book. He looked up when he finally noticed Sakura clutching her letter.  
  
" What now, squirt?" he asked. Sakura's face puffed out a little from anger (like Jigglypuff from Pokémon when its audience runs away or falls asleep), but Sakura calmed down a little because Touya's mouth twitched into a joking grin. Sakura took a breath and started to explain the letter.  
  
" Touya, I didn't tell you something that happened today that I should have. I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but I didn't want any trouble and I just hope you would understand," Sakura started. Touya listened, but his grin was gone. His baby sister was serious. " I…I was attacked on my way home," Sakura stated. She let her brother accept the fact first. He didn't seem to take it very well, but he was controlling himself. His hands placed the book aside before he clenched his hands into shaking fists of anger. " But two people came and saved us. I've never seen them before in my life, but they felt so familiar." Sakura said. Touya's fists were no longer shaking in anger. He just listened. " And now, I have to got to Queen Yelan's castle, because her chef told her and she wants both me and Tomoyo to be out of danger. But Lily just got here and I don't want to leave her behind. Do you think I should take her along?" Sakura told him.  
  
" I think it would be better if you took her along. Then whoever's trying to capture her won't be able to under Queen Yelan's watch," Touya said. " But no matter where you are, whether you are with Tomoyo or not, please watch yourself and Tomoyo. Whoever attacked you is bound to do it again," Touya warned his sister. Sakura nodded.  
  
" Can you promise not to go searching for the person who attacked me?" Sakura asked. Touya raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Do you really think I'd let anyone get away with that?" he asked. Sakura's pleading eyes made him change his mind. " Fine, I won't go chasing after them. I promise." Sakura's pleading look instantly changed to one of happiness. She ran off to inform Lily and Tomoyo that they were leaving for Queen Yelan's castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry of these chapters are so short, but I promise they will be longer after some time. I'm not use to this schedule of writing my stories. Please review!!!! Please don't flame me! I'm pretty sick right now with a runny nose and a cough, so these chapters may suck a little.  
  
BGR 


	6. The Trip to Queen Yelan's Castle

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the original CCS characters.  
  
A/N: I would like to thank:  
  
saKura^silver  
  
Silver-Cherry  
  
SunMoonStars29  
  
eevee  
  
Taiora and angel ;)  
  
Chapter 5: The trip to Queen Yelan's castle  
  
Sakura hurriedly packed up her room. She had almost cleaned out her entire room. There was a bin where she placed most of the trash she found. It was piling and spilled onto the floor. Sakura sighed, packed the rest of her clothes into her suitcase, and placed them outside the door. A servant was outside dusting the hall.  
  
" Ben, could you please take these down to the carriage? And have Nick tend to Tomoyo, while Nathan helps Lily," Sakura told Ben. She closed the door behind her, locking it in place. She pulled out a travel bag from her drawer and dropped down next to her hidden compartment. She ran a finger gently around the wall, near the bottom where it met the floor. She felt a slight bump and pushed it. A panel popped out, and Sakura placed it aside. A hole was behind the panel and Sakura felt along the upper interior. Another bump along the wall and Sakura pressed that. This was an extremely good hiding spot. A hidden compartment inside a hidden compartment. What fell out were Sakura's most precious items. A jewelry box contained her mother's jewelry, and a velvet pouch holding Sakura's jewelry. She put them in her travel bag and reset the inner compartment's panel. Then replaced the outer panel and cleaned up the smaller items in her room. Then went outside to the carriages to wait for Tomoyo and Lily. Tomoyo and Lily appeared soon afterwards. They settled into the carriage and Touya came to talk to Sakura before she left.  
  
" Sakura, remember what I told you, be careful," he advised her. Sakura nodded. The carriage started moving. She waved from the window and stopped when he was nothing more than a speck. Sakura withdrew her hand and made herself comfortable. Lily thought curiously for a moment.  
  
" Hey Sakura, what did Touya mean when he said to be careful?" she asked. Sakura explained to Lily about what had happened earlier during the day. Lily was astonished that someone would try to hurt her dear sweet friend. " They can't be human! Who could you have hurt? You're too nice!" Lily said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
" Exactly what I said Sakura. See what I mean? You're too nice. Who could hold a grudge against you?" Sakura didn't have an answer to that, so she remained silent and watched the scenery pass by. Tomoyo was busy designing new costumes or dresses and Lily was reading. Lily stopped reading and pulled out something from her travel bag. It was a pad of paper. There was writing on it. The writing was tiny, but legible. She started writing from the place that it stopped at the bottom. Tomoyo and Sakura watched her. Tomoyo glanced over.  
  
" What's this Lily?" she asked. Lily looked up.  
  
" It's a story I'm writing. An angel from heaven was shot down to Earth because a meteor broke her wings. A royal family finds her. They try to take care of her, but they don't know what's wrong. Her wings are broken, but they need time to heal, so while the hidden wings are healing, the angel and one of the family members start falling in love. When it's time for the angel to go back to Heaven, the angel doesn't want to. She's fallen in love, and she doesn't want to leave her love, but she has to. God has pity on her and lets her stay on Earth with her love, but she is no longer an angel. The royal family knows her secret, but her love must marry another princess because the angel isn't royalty. What they don't know is that before the girl had died, she was the last person of her royal family line. She was a princess, but she doesn't remember and she thinks her love is falling for another. (A/N: This plot is mine so nobody can claim this except me! If they do, I'm gonna murder you!) So far, that's all I've got. I have to continue this because I wanted to turn this into a book so I could pass this down to my friends or my children, but I have Writers' block now. I can't seem to think of anything," Lily said.  
  
" That sounds beautiful Lily!" Tomoyo replied. Can I read it when you're finished?" Lily nodded.  
  
" Can I read it too?" Sakura asked.  
  
" Of course!" Lily answered.  
  
~*~*~(Queen Yelan's castle)  
  
Maids rushed to clean up the guest rooms Sakura and Tomoyo were going to stay in. They dusted everything and put new clean sheets on them. Then they rushed to do other housework. Queen Yelan, her son, Prince Syaoran, and a distant relative, Prince Eriol were walking outside to welcome the girls. Prince Syaoran and Prince Eriol was to stay with Lady Sakura and Lady Tomoyo because they've had training in martial arts and sword fighting so they could be like the girls' tour guides and bodyguards at once.  
  
" Remind me again, why they are staying here?" Prince Syaoran asked, annoyed that his mother was making such a big fuss out of one attack. His mother hadn't noticed the annoyance hidden in his question.  
  
" They were attacked by people not of the Allied Kingdoms, so it might mean a war. And these girls need protection against them. But there is one thing I haven't told you before. The people who attacked them had strong magic. Whoever was behind the attack is determined to do it again. Please Syaoran. Do anything you can to protect them. These girls are not exactly as they appear to be," Queen Yelan wisely said. She stepped out of the castle just in time to see the carriage coming from the distance. They waited until the carriage stopped. Queen Yelan stepped forward. One of the footmen unloaded the suitcases and pulled them out. The other opened the door and helped out the girls. First Sakura came out. Syaoran's eyes widened. A light blush crept up his face. Eriol snickered at his friend. Sakura's auburn locks and emerald eyes shone brightly in the sun. Then Tomoyo came out. Her ebony tresses and amethyst eyes glimmered with calm. Now it was Eriol's turn to turn red. Syaoran chuckled at his friend's abrupt embarrassment. The Queen Yelan nodded and turned to lead the girls to their rooms, but the girls didn't move. They turned to wait for someone. Queen Yelan and the princes waited. Some hurried packing was heard. Then the footman helped out the last girl. Lily looked up, then dropped her travel bag. Syaoran and Eriol gasped.  
  
" Lily!" they shouted. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged a confused look.  
  
" Syaoran-kun! Eriol-kun!" She rushed forward to hug them. " I missed you guys so much!"  
  
" Where did you go? Where's your brother?" Syaoran asked. Lily eyes started tearing up. Syaoran's happy face turned angry and grim. " They caught him, didn't they?" Lily nodded. Both boys' face turned red, but this time, they were angry. " I thought you would be safe, until we caught those people. But now…"  
  
" It's OK, for now at least. I know someday, I'll find them again," Lily said solemnly. " But before then, you can practice your fighting skills and beat them up for me!" Lily joked. Syaoran and Eriol smiled at their best friend. Out of all the people, energetic Lily turned out to be one of their best friends. Scowling Syaoran and tranquil Eriol would never have guessed all three of them would be the tight trio people rarely saw without the others. Sakura finally spoke up ever since Lily, Syaoran, and Eriol were reunited.  
  
" You guys know each other?" she asked. They nodded. " How?"  
  
" You see, before I started moving all over the land to escape the clutches of the people who were trying to catch us, I lived near them. We were young when we became best friends. We became best friends because Syaoran-kun and Eriol-kun saved my life, and I helped them out later, isn't that true?" Syaoran grinned sheepishly and Eriol blushed lightly. Sakura and Tomoyo smiled, although they were burning with curiosity. They made a mental note to ask Lily about the details later.  
  
" I'll have to tell the maids to prepare another guest room, seeing that there's an extra guest. Or would you prefer to go back to your house?" Queen Yelan inquired.  
  
" I'll stay with you guys. I don't feel like going back right now. But the house is empty, and I better go and clear out all of the valuables before the house is broken into with the thieves taking everything. I'll go later. You guys can help, I don' think I can manage everything alone," Lily answered as she looked at a mansion close to the palace. The mansion was obviously ancient, with its magnificent colors faded lightly from exposure to the sun. Sakura and Tomoyo looked over at it.  
  
" Was that where you used to live?" Sakura asked Lily. Lily nodded. Lily looked up. The sun was about to set.  
  
" You guys want to join us? We used to watch the sunset everyday," Lily said. Sakura and Tomoyo agreed. Queen Yelan smiled softly. She went up to the palace. The young group gazed at the brilliant colors. A shadow shifted on the ground. Syaoran noticed this first and turned around. A spear came hurtling toward him! Lily sensed trouble and whirled around and jumped back, just in time to see the spear before it embedded itself right where she had been standing. Syaoran had jumped aside and in doing so, left Lily open to attack. Eriol saw Lily jump back and spun around. He pushed Tomoyo out of the way of five ninja stars that would have implanted into her back. Sakura turned around after hearing some unusual noise and faced daggers that would soon strike her dead. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. Sakura mouth gaped open in a silent scream. Eriol and Tomoyo watched helplessly as the dagger came nearer to Sakura. Syaoran and Lily lunged forward to save her. Syaoran pushed Sakura out of the way of the impending attack. Lily dashed in front of Syaoran, hoping to protect her best friend. The daggers were too close. Lily slipped between the daggers and her friend and stood spread eagle to prevent any of the dagger from hitting Syaoran. Syaoran saw his mistake and attempted to force Lily out of the way, but before he could do that, a light surrounded Lily and a half sphere shaped barrier formed with Lily at the center. The daggers stopped. They hovered in mid-air. Slowly they turned around and shot forward. The ninjas who were behind them disappeared before the daggers hit their second target and stuck fast to the tree they were hiding in. Lily's shield dropped down. Her eyes glazed over and she dropped to her knees from using so much energy. The others rushed forward. Lily held her head in her hands. She looked like she was in immense pain. Then suddenly, she went limp. Before she could fall face-first into the ground, Syaoran and Eriol caught her. Syaoran lifted her up. Eriol signaled a faraway guard to call the queen and to get men to carry the girls' luggage. Sakura and Tomoyo were worried about Lily.  
  
'What happened? What was that shield? Will Lily be okay?' Sakura and Tomoyo thought to themselves. They headed for the castle, Syaoran and Eriol went ahead to call for the castle healer while Sakura and Tomoyo walked slowly, thinking about all their questions with no answers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! Sorry for the delay, I was kinda stuck. This is the longest chapter so far. I told you I would make longer chapters as soon as I got use to the schedule.  
  
BGR 


End file.
